Kazumasa
Kazumasa, also known as "the Adventurer", and "the Explorer", was a ronin explorer and mountaineer who was one of the Shogun's Advisors. Kazumasa had constantly wandered the Empire since his youth, looking for great adventures across the lands. In his travels he had explored the Shinomen Mori, the Twilight Mountains, Kitsune Mori, and even the Burning Sands. Few lived who knew as much about the landscape of the Empire and even fewer who had seen it themselves. Somewhere along the way during his travels, Kazumasa met the Shogun Kaneka and joined his inner circle. Gencon - Gift of the Shogun He even spending time on the open seas with some allies within the Tortoise Clan. Vignettes II: The Thrill of Adventure, by Shawn Carman Family Son of a geisha, Vacant Throne, p. 49 Kazumasa never knew any living member of his family. The War of Dark Fire, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Meeting Kaneka Kazumasa stumbled upon Kaneka while travelling in Shinomen Mori. The two raced through the forest and stumbled upon a cliff, falling into water below. The two became good friends. A Forgotten Saga, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Gift of the Shogun In 1168 Kaneka had been wandering in the Empire disguised of a nondescript warrior known simply as "the Ronin". He sent word to Rikako that he wished to extend an offer to each of the Great Clans: to endorse his occupation of Toshi Ranbo only so long as the Emperor Toturi III remained indisposed, as the Empire believed. In return the Clans would be served by one of the greatest of the Shogun's Advisors. Shogun's lieutenant Shiba Danjuro was tasked with announcing the Gift of the Shogun to the Imperial Court. Rikako gathered the advisors, informed them of the task set before them and then met with Danjuro. She showed him the letter, which asked Rikako to make the announcement to the Empire. A Forgotten Saga, Part 3, by Shawn Carman It piqued the interest of many clans. Kaneka returned to the Capital after an absence of two months. Vacant Throne, p. 43 The Badger Yobanjin Plot This year Kazumasa came to Shiro Ichiro to inform the Badger Clan Champion Ichiro Kihongo about a yobanjin plot. During his travels he made a short stay in a Yobanjin port far north of the lands. There he knew that a yobanjin tribe was plotting to pit the Badger against the friendly Mountain Wind Tribe. The manipulators hoped to use the Badger attack on the Mountain Wind as a rallying point to marshal a united offense against Rokugan by multiple Yobanjin tribes. Kihongo sent word to the Mountain Wind and ensured that this deception did not come to pass. Vignettes II: The Thrill of Adventure, by Shawn Carman Joining the Badger Kazumasa joined the Badger Clan at the behest of the Shogun Kaneka, to improve his relations with the Alliance of Minor Clans. His time with the Badger saw his appointment as Taisa of the Twenty-seventh Legion of the Army of the Alliance, where he put his scout skills to good use. The Army of the Alliance, a Masters of War Official Supplement The Badger Clan samurai he now worked alongside called him the Explorer. The First Touch of Flame (Imperial Herald v3 #1) Kazumasha learned the ways of the Ichiro Bushi and Minor Clan Explorer schools. Vacant Throne, p. 49 Kaneka's death After the death of Kaneka during the Battle of Toshi Ranbo in 1169 The Truest Test, Part 3, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team his former advisors were ready to bring glory to his memory. Glory of the Shogun (Samurai flavor) War of Dark Fire The first day of the Month of the Rat in one of Kazumasa's journeys in the northern border of the Badger lands, he saw a massive army of yobanjins who were surrounded by an strange heat. He returnod to Shiro Ichiro an advice the Badger Clan Champion Ichiro Kihongo who sent words to the Empress Iweko I of the impending attack. Saving Kazumasa Kazumasa was badly injured when the barbarians attacked the Ryoshun's Grave more quickly than expected. They razed the temple to the ground, and Kazumasa was able to keep the portion of the center column on which the sacred invocation of the Kami Ryoshun was inscribed. He was saved from sure death Saving Kazumasa (The Harbinger flavor) when Shinjo Yudo and Shinjo Joyung, scouts of the Junghar searching for signs of the Army of Fire, found and tended him. External Links * Kazumasa (The Truest Test) Category:Ronin Category:Badger Clan Members